Only Human
by StilesSpirit
Summary: "—¿Prometes que todo terminará? ¿Ellos estarán a salvo? —susurró, aferrándose con más fuerza a la espada; esta parecía que iba a caerse en cualquier momento de las manos temblorosas del chico." Stiles es el culpable de todo, y él lo sabe muy bien. Ahora, lo único que debe hacer es clavar la Katana sobre su pecho. Situado en el 3X24. ONE-SHOT. T por sangre, muerte y angustia.


Todos los ojos estaban pegados en aquella pequeña figura, temblorosa y débil, mientras empuñaba la Katana con sus últimas fuerzas.

—Debo hacerlo, debo… salvarlos… —repetía Stiles, su voz rota y baja, mientras las lágrimas caían sobre su rostro.

Sólo debía empujar la espada un poco más, sólo un poco, y clavarla en su estómago. Y todo terminaría. Los inocentes estarían a salvo, al igual que sus amigos y su padre; él no podría causar más daño.

—Stiles, no lo hagas —la voz de Scott parecía tan lejana, aún cuando este se encontraba a centímetros—. Por favor.

Stiles desvió su mirada de la espada, para posarla sobre Scott McCall. Era la primera vez que lo miraba a los ojos luego de… de que sus manos se mancharan de sangre, sangre que pertenecía a su mejor amigo.  
Cada vez que veía a Scott, lo único que Stiles podía recordar era la manera en que su _hermano _sufría y gemía de dolor; dolor del cual él era el causante. Recordaba girar la espada con fuerza, buscando causar el mayor daño posible; recordaba lo bien que se sentía escuchar sus gritos, la satisfacción que estos le brindaban. Eso no había sido lo mejor de la experiencia, claro que no, el Nogitsune dentro de él quería más. El absorber el caos, estrés y dolor que Scott poseía había sido gratificante, deleitable… la mejor experiencia en su vida.  
Pero, lo peor de todo, era que aquello no era lo más terrible que le había hecho. Y es por ello que no podía siquiera estar en una misma habitación que Scott.

Había matado a Allison.

Allison, quién era el primer amor de su mejor amigo, aquella chica que él siempre amaría.

Pero ella no había sido sólo eso.

Allison, la mejor amiga de Lydia.

Allison, la hija de Christopher Argent, la única familia que a este le quedaba y la persona que más amaba en este mundo.

Allison, la joven de la que Isaac se había enamorado.

Allison, su amiga.

Su oni la había atravesado con una espada, y todo porque ella había sido inteligente como para averiguar cómo detener al monstruo dentro de él —fuera de él, en realidad, pero daba igual.

Melissa McCall y la madre de Kira —sorpresivamente— habían reiterado varias veces que aquello no había sido su culpa, que nada lo había sido. La flecha en el estómago de su entrenador, los daños causados en la estación de policía, Isaac siendo electrocutado, la espada dentro de su amigo, el secuestro de Lydia, Allison…  
Pero él sabía mejor. Stiles era el culpable, y no había dudas de ello; fueron sus manos las que llevaron a cabo todos los planes diabólicos y perversos del Nogitsune; fue su mente, débil y frágil, la cual lo dejó entrar a la puerta entreabierta de su cerebro; fue su voz la que dio la orden de matar a una de sus amigas más cercanas —aunque no lo pareciera, Allison y Stiles habían formado un vínculo de amistad estrecho.

La pérdida de la cazadora había causado un vacío en todos los miembros de la manada, incluso en Derek Hale. Stiles lo notaba, no era idiota; las sonrisas vacías de Lydia, los ojos tristes de Scott… y todo por su culpa.

—Todo es mi culpa —le dijo a su mejor amigo, mientras su labio inferior temblaba al igual que sus manos—. Lo siento, Scotty, lo siento tanto…

Los sollozos le destrozaban la garganta, pero a él no le importaba. Sólo quería que todos sepan lo terrible que se sentía por sus actos. Sólo quería que lo perdonaran, pero sabía que era imposible. ¿Cómo hacerlo, cuándo tantas vidas se habían perdido, tantos seres habían sido lastimados?

—¡Hazlo! —el Nogitsune no había dicho palabra alguna, sólo miraba la escena con una mueca en su destruida boca —al parecer, era una sonrisa, pero nadie podía decirlo con claridad. Hasta ese momento, se había quedado callado, absorbiendo el dolor y la desgracia de la escena. Pero este sentía como el tiempo corría rápido, cómo si los últimos granos en un reloj de arena se deslizaran por sus manos—. ¡Hazlo ahora, Stiles, y termina con esto!

La grave y grotesca voz hizo temblar a Lydia y a Kira, y estas soltaron un sollozo. No debían dejarle ver que él les afectaba de tal manera, pero, en momentos como ese —un miembro de su manada, un amigo excepcional a punto de morir— nada les importaba.

—Stiles, por favor… —La pelirroja probó esta vez, con voz temblorosa y llena de miedo.

La mirada del joven se dirigió a ella esta vez, y Lydia pudo ver como aquellas bolsas negras y moradas que surcaban sus ojos eran más grandes que nunca, ocupando la mitad de su cara; sus ojos eran rojos por la falta de sueño, y carecían de aquella chispa característica de su amigo. Su cara estaba pálida, al igual que el rostro de todos aquellos cadáveres que la banshee había descubierto, y sus labios eran de color blanco, también.  
Parecía que estaba muerto. Y, en realidad, lo estaba. Su mente había desfallecido ya.

—Lo siento, lo siento… —Seguía repitiendo él, mirándola con ojos llenos de culpa y dolor. Le había quitado a su mejor amiga. La había secuestrado y asustado, torturado con palabras y roces inadecuados y morbosos. ¿Por qué le hablaba tan cariñosamente? No lo merecía.

—Todo estará bien, ¿me escuchas? Encontraremos una manera de detenerlo, pero debes soltar la espada —hablaba Lydia rápidamente—. Por favor, suelta la Katana.

—¡Hazlo! —El Nogitsune gritó de nuevo, comenzando a perder sus nervios.

Stiles lo miró.

—¿Prometes que todo terminará? ¿Ellos estarán a salvo? —susurró, aferrándose con más fuerza a la espada; esta parecía que iba a caerse en cualquier momento de las manos temblorosas del chico.

El Nogitsune asintió con una mueca, y Stiles no dejó que sus ojos miraran a ningún otro lado más que a aquella criatura que le había quitado todo —amigos, familia, su alma, _su vida_—; recordando aquel acertijo que el Kitsune malvado había recitado, implorando por una respuesta.

_Todos la tienen, pero nadie puede perderla._

La vida, el alma, la razón, la mente… eran las primeras opciones que habían aparecido en su cabeza, pero no fue hasta su MCR que entendió.  
La vida puede perderse fácil, el andar con lobos y cazadores le había enseñado eso; el alma, la razón y la mente… todo aquello que él ya no poseía… eso podía eliminarse al ser débil.  
Pero no su sombra, no el Nogitsune —su _nueva sombra. _

—No más trucos, Stiles, sólo hazlo.

Scott, Lydia y Kira tampoco despegaron su mirada de aquella criatura nefasta, con lágrimas en sus rostros. Y no fue hasta segundos después que se dieron cuenta que debían de haber centrado su atención en su amigo, y sólo en él.

Sin advertencia alguna, Stiles enterró la espada en su estómago, utilizando todas sus fuerzas restantes. No gritó cuando esta atravesó sus órganos, no sollozó por su inminente muerte.

Sólo lanzó un respiro ahogado, y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Mientras tanto, la fantasía creada por el Nogitsune se destrozaba.

.

Lydia vivió el momento en cámara lenta: Stiles, cayendo en sus rodillas al suelo, con sangre escurriéndose de su boca y su estómago, manchando aquella pulida y limpia espada, y su camisa. Scott, apresurándose hacia él con ojos demasiado abiertos. Kira corriendo hacia ella para intentar reconfortarla. El Nogitsune, desapareciendo lentamente y convirtiéndose en polvo…

Pero apartó su mirada de aquella figura, ahora convertida en cenizas, y la posó sobre su mejor amigo, el cual se encontraba en las piernas de Scott.

Sentía una molestia en su garganta, un grito construyéndose de manera rápida que debía dejar salir. Pero ella se negaba, no quería gritar. Aquello significaba la muerte de una persona, de _Stiles.  
_Lo mismo había pasado con Allison. La diferencia con ella, era que no la había visto morir lentamente.

Ahora lo hacía. Su mejor amigo se encontraba en el piso, desangrándose, con horribles dificultades para obtener aire y dolores extremos…

Lydia gritó.

.

Isaac corrió lo más rápido que pudo, intentando llegar lo antes posible a la escuela, para poder atrapar a esa _maldita cosa_ dentro de la caja hecha del Németon.  
Sus pensamientos sólo se centraban en aquello, en arribar a tiempo al lugar e intentar salvar a sus amigos.

Es por eso que, cuando escuchó el estruendoso grito de Lydia, sólo atinó a caer al piso y cubrirse sus orejas, sin soltar la caja de madera de su mano.

Dejó que el grito lo afectara por segundos, ya que luego estaba, de nuevo, en pie y listo para llegar aún más rápido. Alguien estaba en el borde de la muerte, pero Isaac haría todo lo posible por evitar que aquella persona muriera —no podía perder a alguien más, no después de Allison.

_Las banshees, ellas gritan cuando alguien muere, o está a punto de hacerlo, ya que no tiene salvación. _

.

Los gemelos, Derek y Argent quedaron estupefactos cuando, en el medio de la pelea, los Onis desaparecieron súbitamente. No sólo se encontraban bien, sino que el Nogitsune había sido vencido. Pero su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando escucharon a la mujer banshee gritar por otra vida perdida.  
Se apresuraron a llegar hasta la puerta de la escuela.

.

Si McCall escuchó el grito de su amiga, no se dio por aludido. Sus manos, sus ojos, sus oídos estaban centrados en su hermano, quién moría lentamente en su regazo. Era como Allison, de nuevo.

—Stiles, tienes que quedarte despierto, ¿me escuchas? ¡Debes hacerlo!

Los ojos de Stiles estaban desorbitados, y su boca se encontraba abierta, intentado llenar sus pulmones de aire. Al parecer, no lo estaba logrando, ya que sus respiraciones eran demasiado rápidas y cortas.

—S-Scott, ti-tien-es que prometerme q-que… cuidarás de… de mi pa-padre. P-por Fa-favor. —No podía formular palabras, simplemente no podía.

La sangre escurría por toda su boca, y una capa de sudor helado manchaba su cara, haciéndola brillar y resaltando el color pálido de su rostro.

—No, no lo haré. Porque vivirás, ¿de acuerdo? No te dejaré morir —las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro, y su voz temblaba—. ¿Recuerdas esa vez en el Hotel California? Intenté incendiarme, Stiles, y tú… tú dijiste que, si yo moría, también lo harías. ¿Lo recuerdas? —Un leve asentamiento de cabeza de su amigo fue todo lo que el hombre lobo necesitó para seguir con su discurso, interrumpido por ocasionales sollozos—. Si tú mueres, Stiles… yo iré contigo, también. Eres mi-eres mi hermano, viejo. N-no hay un Stiles sin Scott, y no existe un Scott sin Stiles.

—Cuídate m-mucho, Scotty. N-no qui-quiero verte en l-la ot-otra vi-vida. —El susurro de Stiles fue tan bajo que apenas pudo ser escuchado por el lobo adolescente.

Scott comenzó a negar con la cabeza, y a repetir 'no'.

Pero ya era tarde.

La respiración de Stiles se había detenido, su corazón ya no latía. Sus ojos se habían cerrado para siempre.

Un rugido surgió desde su garganta, desolador y más fuerte que nunca.

.

Lydia se colocó al lado de Scott, para mirar a Stiles. Estos dos no se percataron de su presencia, pero a ella no le importó. Sólo debía estar ahí.

Sus manos temblaban, al igual que sus labios, al observar en intercambio de palabras entre los dos mejores amigos. En cuanto dejó de escuchar las rápidas tomas de aire de Stiles, su mirada pasó de Scott a los ojos de su amigo.  
Estaban cerrados.

Y luego llegó el rugido desgarrador, indicando lo que más temía.

No tardó demasiado tiempo en caer sobre el cuerpo inerte de Stiles, y aferrarse a su camisa lo más fuerte que podía.  
Ahí fue cuando Scott la notó, y tomó sus manos entre las suyas, mientras se posaba a su lado.

.

Kira se alejó unos centímetros de los tres individuos; sentía que estorbaba en una escena demasiada privada. Además, no conocía demasiado a Stiles…

Pero eso no importaba. El mejor amigo de Scott sabía cómo abrirse paso en el corazón de cualquiera, era imposible no quererlo. En el poco tiempo en el que llevaba conociendo a Kira, Stiles sólo había hablado con ella unas horas antes ese mismo día, pero eso fue suficiente. Hasta a su madre le agradaba.

Supo, desde el momento en el que escuchó el rugido, que no valía la pena el pensar el poco tiempo que lo llevaba conociendo. Y, como había hecho el día anterior, tapó sus ojos y lloró por otra vida perdida.

.

En cuanto puso un pie en la escuela, Isaac supo que era tarde.  
Los presentes siquiera voltearon su rostro para verlo correr hacia ellos con la caja de madera en sus manos, ya que estaban ocupados sollozando frente a un cuerpo tirado en el piso.

_No, no… _pensaba Isaac. No otra persona más.

Se acercó lentamente, con miedo, y esperó ver a Scott desplomado en el suelo.

Lo estaba, sólo que él tenía vida.

Stiles, en cambio, no.

.

El día anterior, cuando le había dicho que parecía que estaba muriendo, pensaba que, aunque se viera realmente mal, no le pasaría nada. Era Stiles, por dios. El chico corría con hombres lobo y coyotes y banshees y Kitsunes… y siempre salía de todos los conflictos.

No sólo escapaba de los problemas y las peleas, sino que, también, salvaba a todos los demás. Scott, Lydia, Derek, hasta a él mismo.

Era un humano, común y corriente. Era el miembro más importante de la manada.

Y ya no estaba.

¿Cuántas personas más en la vida de Isaac Lahey morirían?

.

La escena frente a ellos era desgarradora. Los sollozos llenaban el aire y las lágrimas y el dolor teñían el ambiente.

Era horrible.

Sabían que alguien había muerto, pero nadie imaginaba que Stiles era el soldado caído que hacía que todos aquellos seres supernaturales lloraran como si no hubiera un mañana.

Y, en realidad, no lo había para ellos.

Stiles, _su Stiles, _había desaparecido.

Aiden corrió hacia Lydia, con Ethan siguiéndolo detrás. Ambos con muecas de asombro en sus rostros.

Derek caminó lentamente hacia su anterior Beta, y se arrodilló junto a él, posicionando una de sus manos en la espalda de Scott.  
Por primera vez en años, literalmente años, se permitió llorar.

.

Chris Argent suspiró. Otra vida gastada. Tan joven, tantos años por delante…

Estos ya habían desaparecido.

Al igual que otro adolescente más.


End file.
